Enchanted
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Love at first sight? Could there really be such a thing? Oneshot/songfic.


**This one's not great either...Review if you want...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR "ENCHANTED"  
**

* * *

Enchanted

Oh. My. God.

I love Alli. She's my best friend in the entire universe, but right now at this moment, I hate her.

She dragged me to another stupid party.

Look, I know that you may think parties are so awesome and all, but not for me. And I'm going to spell it out for you right now.

I. Hate. Parties.

And there you go. The mysterious Clare Edwards.

I am not too fond of anyone there except Alli. But sometimes—like tonight, for example—I'm just annoyed at everyone.

So I'm just talking to people, not caring or listening to what they're saying. Same old, same old. Every single night is the same.

Until the doors open for the millionth time.

And I swear, I was about to faint.

His hair was messy like he had just woken up. He was dressed in pretty much all black except for a dark gray jacket thrown over his t-shirt.

I. Couldn't. Breathe.

And even better, he starts to come over towards me.

He smirks as he appears. His emerald eyes are dancing around and they have a mischievous glint in them. He stops right in front of me.

"Hi."

I'm too shocked to respond, so I just let Alli push me until I'm an inch away from him.

"Uh…N-nice to meet you."

He chuckles at me.

"Hey, how about we go talk somewhere else?" He suggests, noticing my discomfort.

"Sure."

He takes me by the hand and leads me to a bedroom. No one else is there but us. I start getting nervous.

"I'm not going to rape you, silly." He smirks.

I sigh and just sit down.

"I scared you?" He asks, handing me a bottle.

I raise an eyebrow.

"It's water."

I take the bottle and chug half it down.

"Thirsty _and _scared. That's a new one!"

"I'm not in the mood." I sound annoyed, but somehow a smile forms.

"You seem to be getting better."

I look down and laugh.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Why is that?"

I hesitated. He was a complete stranger, yet I felt like telling him my whole boring life story. I sighed and decided to spill.

"My friend drags me to these things everyday."

"Why's that?"

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"My parents are divorced, so to get my mind off of things, she drags me here every night. But I think she just wants to come here for the alcohol and hooking up with random strangers."

"Sounds familiar. My friend, Adam, dragged me here too. Only today, though. He does the same thing your friend does, except for the latter."

I snort. I'm talking to a complete stranger about my life and I feel…happy? The feeling surprises me. It's been a long time since I have felt like that. And it was…refreshing, in a way.

For the rest of the night, we happily chatted. It turns out that he loves writing. Since I do too, we just talked about our favorite authors. We both love Chuck Palahniuk.

He also loves Dead Hand and other punk-rock bands. He drives a hearse named Morty. And there's more that we talked about that I don't feel like sharing.

I was in complete bliss. Maybe these parties aren't so bad after all.

* * *

Just as I'm leaving, someone takes my arm. I was about to scream, but then I realized it was the guy I'd been talking to.

"Hey. I have to go-"

"I know." He interrupts. "I never got your name." He smirks.

I laugh. "I'm Clare. And you are?"

"Eli."

I smile. His name sounded nice coming from his lips.

"So, I'll see you around?" I asked, sounding _way _too hopeful for my liking.

"Guess you will." He smirks and I can already tell its his signature one and I find it…cute?

And then he starts leaning in.

And I don't hesitate to make the move first. Within a few seconds, I kissed him. It really felt…good. And…breath-taking. Our lips moved in synch. It was unlike any make-out ever. My fingers got tangled up with clumps of his hair, his hands roughly, but gently, moving up and down my back. It was completely the best way to end the night.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. He was so…hot, so he _had _to have a girlfriend. But then, why would have he kissed me back? Was he a player?

I sighed. I paced around my room, frustrated. I had his number. He gave it to me after our intense make-out session. I was debating whether or not to call him. Finally, I decided to text him.

_Hey. It's Clare. –Clare_

_Hi. –Eli_

I widened my eyes in surprise. I didn't expect him to text back until morning.

_You still there? –Eli_

_Yeah, sorry. –Clare_

_It's fine. –Eli_

_Sorry if I woke you up. –Clare_

_You didn't. –Eli_

_Really? –Clare_

_Yeah, I was just thinking about you. –Eli_

_Liar. –Clare_

_I'm not kidding. –Eli_

_Fine. I was thinking about you too. –Clare_

_Aw. –Eli_

_Shut up. –Clare_

_Be nice. –Eli_

_Okay. –Clare_

_Better! –Eli_

_Uh-huh. –Clare_

_Wanna meet up tomorrow? –Eli_

_I'd love to. Where? –Clare_

_I'll surprise you. Pick you up at 2. ;) –Eli_

_Sure. But you don't know my address. –Clare_

_Text it to me tomorrow. Good night, Clare. –Eli_

_Goodnight, Eli. –Clare_

_;) –Eli_

After out texting conversation, I finally got to sleep, dreaming of a certain green-eyed guy who makes my life easier.

* * *

So I texted him my address. And we had an awesome date. It was breath-taking. Just like at the party. I really can't describe it.

And we kissed.

Again.

And again and again.

It was just the same make-out as yesterday. Except it was longer. He tasted a little bit like mint. I'm not like sex-crazed about him, but I just want to be around him all the time. Ever since I met him, it's like I'm stuck to him like super glue. It's still not certain what exactly we are.

But I hope that we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend soon.

* * *

**Song: "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift  
**


End file.
